Christmas 2017 Event/Main Quest
Chapter 1 |Lvl 80, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Garula Spirit;Lvl 34 18,934 HP |en12 = Garula Spirit;Lvl 35 19,470 HP |en13 = Garula Spirit;Lvl 40 28,795 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Garula Spirit;Lvl 44 36,522 HP |en22 = Eye of Nergal; Lvl 46 182,359 HP |en23 = Garula Spirit;Lvl 44 36,522 HP |dropicons = }} |Temporary}} }} Chapter 2 125,505 HP 251,010 HP |dropicons = }} : * : Increases own Crit Rate [Unremovable] }} Chapter 3 14,948 HP |en12 = Reindeer Man; Lvl 30 13,008 HP |en13 = Great Reindeer Man; Lvl 38 18,847 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Saint of Darkness; Lvl 90 346,731 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 4 481,950 HP |en12 = |en13 = |battle2 = |en21 = |dropicons = }} *'Abyss Veil' : Damage reduction from all sources. [Unremovable] *'Mana Burst(Cage) ': Buster performance up and charge 1 tick of NP gauge. *'Hidden Great King Crown' : Chance to grant self Debuff Immunity, Insta-Death Immunity, Buff Removal Immunity for 1 turn. Gain Invincibility. *She will use Extra Attack instead of her actual Noble Phantasm when her NP gauge is fully charged. *Battle ends after 5 turns. }} Chapter 5 18,252 HP |en12 = Snowman; Lvl 37 13,765 HP |en13 = Giant Snowman; Lvl 40 18,252 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Moving Benkei; Lvl 90 168.630 HP |en22 = Demon God Tanuki Ushiwakamaru; Lvl 85 149,550 HP |dropicons = }} *At start of battle, Demon God Tanuki Ushiwakamaru will create an exact clone of herself (i.e. same HP & Level) *A new clone will be created when the clone dies and the original Demon God Tanuki Ushiwakamaru is still alive. }} Chapter 6 |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Garula Spirit; Lvl 38 10,539 HP |en12 = Garula Spirit; Lvl 40 16,342 HP |en13 = Garula Spirit; Lvl 40 16,342 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Shadow Evil Garula Spirit; Lvl 66 350,532 HP |dropicons = }} *Merlin's Name : **Merlin only has his First skill. *At start of battle, Evil Garula Spirit will fully charge his own NP gauge. * Evil Garula Spirit will execute his NP and not Extra Attack. * Evil Garula Spirit can remove buffs, inflict curse and reduce Defense to a single target. }} Chapter 7 228,551 HP 149,055 HP |dropicons = }} : * : Reduced NP damage received & effectiveness of Buster Card attacks. [Unremovable] : *Removes and drains the whole NP gauge. *Gains : Reduced defense and attack. }} Chapter 8 Arrow 1= 400,608 HP |en12 = |en13 = |battle2 = |en21 = |dropicons = }} * : At start of battle, Evil Garula Spirit will fully charge his own NP gauge. *Evil Garula Spirit will execute his NP and not Extra Attack. *Evil Garula Spirit can remove buffs, inflict curse and reduce Defense to a single target. |-| Arrow 2= 642,600 HP |en12 = |en13 = |battle2 = |en21 = |dropicons = }} *'Abyss Veil' : Damage reduction from all sources. [Unremovable] *Battle ends after she uses her NP (EXTRA ATTACK), which was meant to be on Turn 4 (Please do not break the story, thank you). |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Nergal's Malice; Lvl 52 112,599 HP 140,749 HP 168,898 HP |en12 = |en13 = |battle2 = |en21 = |dropicons = }} *Nergal's Malice can debuff one target with : **Reduced Defense when attacked. (2 turns) **Reduced NP gain when attacked. (2 turns) **Quick Card Performance down. (3 turns) **Arts Card Performance down. (3 turns) **Buster Card Performance down. (3 turns) **Critical Damage down (3 turns) **Critical Star Generation down (3 turns) **NP gain rate down (3 turns) **Magnitude of Healing Received down (3 turns) **Attack Damage down. (3 turns) **Debuff Resistance down. (9 turns) **Poison (10 turns). * / : : Chance to Stun all frontline members after one turn. *Nergal's Malice's NP can inflict increased poison damage. }} Category:Main Quest Category:Quests Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event